


Near Perfect Moment

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They shouldn’t be doing this. At least, not out <i>here</i> where just about <i>anyone</i> can find them or walk in on them. Or fly in or swoop in…But she can’t help herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Near Perfect Moment

**Author's Note:**

> For Sun

They shouldn’t be doing this. At least, not out  _here_  where just about  _anyone_  can find them or walk in on them. Or fly in or swoop in…  
  


But she can’t help herself.   
  


She wants Kara, right  _here_ , right  _now_. And Stephanie very much appreciates the fact that Kara wears a skirt. Because that just makes access to her wet center all the more easier. One smooth drop to her knees, both hands sliding underneath the thick red skirt to pull away the simple underwear and there it is.   
  


Wet and _hot_  and all for her to kiss and lick and love until Kara’s thighs tremble and her voice gives out moaning. It’s a taste she won’t ever be able to properly describe but its  **Kara**  and how she tastes when she’s aroused so Stephanie has developed a taste for it.   
  


More than the taste, its the entire experience that she’s in love with. The way Kara’s fingers will tangle in her hair (still mindful of her strength), her thighs would part and clench and tremble when close, the musky scent, the soft moans…They all add up to this near perfect moment when Kara sighs, suddenly trembles and just melts against the bricks wall.  
  


Pulling back, Stephanie is quick to catch Kara and helps her sit in her lap. The Super’s legs are straddle her thighs, still spread and trembling with the force of her release. Stephanie bites down on her lower lip as she watches Kara try to get her breath back. It’s _this_ sight that makes her take the risk to pull her lover into the nearest shadowy alley and kiss her and make love to her regardless of who might be around.  
  


The Super’s face is flushed pink, an attractive pink that is slowly fading as her body slowly cools down. Kara’s blue eyes reveal themselves, brilliant, hazy and totally strung out on pleasure. Her pink lips spread in a shaky smile, amused and loving at the same time.   
  


Her fingers come up to smear the wetness spread over Stephanie’s lips and chin. “Hello to you too.”   
  


Stephanie licked a digit before sucking it into her mouth. “I missed you.”   
  


Kara chuckled weakly, “I could tell.”


End file.
